<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Not to Villain by Sapphiremoonlight1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448900">How Not to Villain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1'>Sapphiremoonlight1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birds, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Shenanigans, Soup, WIP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ai was worse at being a villain than he was? What if he popped up randomly in other characters lives to do weird and sometimes nice things for them? Like getting Yusaku out of the rain, having a spa day with Aoi or getting Ryoken out of trouble with the police?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ai &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soup for Yusaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was supposed to be crack but it turned into a no quite sick fic lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai is exceedingly bad at the whole being a villain thing, despite his best efforts. Whether it's because his sidekick/minion is small, adorable and thus none threatening or the fact Ai, himself has been doing charitable things around Den City. They're not quite sure, and they're not going to bring it up to him anymore since he refuses to admit it. Saves them a headache.</p>
<p>Since this is Ai, they're talking about. This starts with Yusaku, of course. </p>
<p>Yusaku for all his excellent attention to detail when it comes to dueling and hacking is bad at little things like paying attention to the weather. Or that's how he puts it. Takeru swears it's because he wanted to take a long brooding walk in the rain. He figures Ai has to have gotten his dramatics from somewhere!</p>
<p>Anyway! Back to their resident brood strolling around in the rain.</p>
<p>Yusaku's spent the last few hours since Takeru told him, he had been planning on going home wondering around the city aimlessly. First his partner declares war on humanity and then his best friend informs him, he's only staying in town to fight Ai. Yusaku would be able to deal with Takeru going back home if Ai had come back instead of initiating his crusade. Presently it feels like he's losing both Ai and Roboppi as while as Takeru. </p>
<p>While he's waiting for a random crosswalk signal to change, something stops the rain pelting down over his head. Yusaku glances over at whoever it is expecting it to be some stranger and in way he's right. He's only seen them threatening to take down Sol Tech.</p>
<p>There standing next to him is Ai's Soltis in all his over-the-top glory. </p>
<p>“Sheesh, Yusaku you're so bad at taking care of yourself. Can't you at least remember to pack an umbrella?!” Ai asks holding his cape over Yusaku's head. </p>
<p>“Ai?!” He demands and is meet with fabric being pulled over his head. </p>
<p>“Shush! Don't want to make a scene while we're outside do we?” Ai whispers as Yusaku tries to find his way out of the ridiculous piece of fabric.“Now let's get you home and I'll make you some soup. Since Ai can do that now!”</p>
<p>Hearing Ai sound like his old self makes this situation feel even weirder. Why is he even here right now? Shouldn't he be off planning his attack on Zaizen or something?</p>
<p>“Yusaku you think too much. Now allow me get you home and we'll go from there alright,” Ai offers giving him a minor push down the crosswalk. </p>
<p>“Fine,” he agrees letting Ai escort him back towards their...his apartment. </p>
<p>“Good now if only you could stop glaring so much,” Ai laughs and proceeds to whistle the rest of their walk back. He's either asleep and dreaming about this idiot or he's hallucinating. They're the only plausible explanations Yusaku could come with for Ai to be looming over him using that stupid cape of his to keep them dry. Hopefully, he didn't pass out in some random alleyway again...Aoi will have a field day if that's the case.</p>
<p>“Master!” Roboppi cries flying out the front door and landing on him with enough force to knock him back into Ai. </p>
<p>“Roboppi?” He asks hugging the smaller Soltis back. Even if it is a dream, it's nice to have them here with him again. </p>
<p>“See I told you master loves me more!” Roboppi says shifting his head up so he can extend his tongue out at Ai. With the idiot standing behind him. Yusaku can't see his reaction, but he knows Ai is making a weird face and sticking his tongue out too. The initial childish reaction doesn't stop Ai from reaching around him so he can hug Roboppi. Squishing Yusaku between the two of them. </p>
<p>Yeah, he's dreaming, but it's amiable to experience one like this for once. </p>
<p>“Let's get Yusaku here out of the rain,” Ai says giving Roboppi and him a slight push towards the door. </p>
<p>Yusaku assumes Roboppi had been waiting for him and Ai to show up for awhile since their small apartment is a lot more sparkly than he left it that morning. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he doesn't get to enjoy it once he sneezes. The two androids stare at him for a second before Ai hoists him up despite his protests. </p>
<p>“I'm not sick. It was just a sneeze!”</p>
<p>“See this what you get for being out in the rain like that!” Ai chides and then looks to Roboppi, “heat up some soup. I'm going to take Yusaku-chan upstairs and get him settled for the night.”</p>
<p>“Let me go! I'm not sick,” He tries but him sneezing again seals his fate for the rest of the night. Roboppi hastily gives Ai a salute and runs off while Ai takes Yusaku up to his room. He's not going to be able to get out of this.</p>
<p>“Aww don't look so glum Yusaku. We merely want to make sure you're healthy! A delicious meal and a good night's rest should achieve just that!” </p>
<p>“I thought you wanted to end humanity,” he grumbles after Ai lets him go. Maybe his subconscious could come up with a decent reason for Ai to being following in Lightning's footsteps? Ai frowns at him then turns to pull the bed sheets back for him. </p>
<p>“Let's not talk about all that bad stuff tonight. We wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Considering I encountered you out in the rain I would say we made the ideal choice!” Ai scolds gesturing for him to get into the bed. </p>
<p>“No. Ai what you're doing is serious! You can't go attacking Sol Tech and expect me to play along like it never happened!”Yusaku replies and Ai rolls his eyes before grasping his sleeve and lightly hurling him on the bed. </p>
<p>“And I don't want to get into that tonight so get comfy or I'll leave now.”</p>
<p>“Big Bro are you manhandling Master?” Roboppi asks walking into the room. </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” </p>
<p>“Argh stop resisting me!” Ai shouts flinging the blanket this time. It lands right over Yusaku's head blocking out his vision for a second while he pulls it off. Somehow in the few seconds it took to get it off Roboppi crawled on the bed too. The smaller android tries to keep the bowl in his hands from spilling when the blanket flys by him. How is he supposed to deal with these two's antics? </p>
<p>“Careful Master you shouldn't waste perfectly hearty soup,” Roboppi says handing him the bowl. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Yusaku replies before looking at the much taller, much less subtle AI trying to get on the bed too. It dips, and Ai gives him a sheepish glance when the bowl in his hand trembles before scooting over next to him. </p>
<p>What kind of dream includes him with a bowl of soup stuck between two ridiculous AI? The kind that ends with him ultimately eating the soup while Roboppi cuddles into his side and Ai rests his head on Yusaku's shoulder. He should be demanding them tell him why they were there and what they were plotting to do about Zaizen, but he wants to believe it's a dream. At least then he can indulge in the idea that his family is back together again even if it's not real.</p>
<p>Ai grabs the bowl from him once he's done and sets it on the table by the bed before snuggling up next him again.  </p>
<p>Soon after Yusaku struggling to keep his eyes open decides to use the bigger android shoulder as his pillow. Ai makes a content sound and he falls asleep with Roboppi tucked into his side while Ai rests his head on top of Yusaku's. He woke up alone the next morning and found a large purple and black umbrella on his desk alongside a note. </p>
<p>
  <em>Remember we love you our dear Yusaku-chan!</em><br/>
<em>Love Ai &amp; Roboppi '</em><br/>
<em>P.S. You should check your fridge! </em>
</p>
<p>So Yusaku hadn't been dreaming then? They were genuinely here with him last night... and they stocked his fridge full of various kinds of soup while he slept. What the hell is going on? How did they appropriate that much soup? On second thought maybe he's better off not knowing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Takeru: Attack of the Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ai: Communication is an important part of a good relationship even platonic ones!</p>
<p>Takeru: You could have just told me that! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks because of this stunt!</p>
<p>Roboppi: UwU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusaku wasn't forthcoming about his night with the two androids. Aoi and Takeru forcibly pulled the confession out of him. Intrigued by Yusaku's new soup addiction. They've never seen him eat anything that wasn't a hotdog or ramen. Him developing a new habit of bringing soup for lunch had them curious. </p>
<p>Oh, how Takeru wishes he'd been as lucky when Ai got around to him...</p>
<p>He's sleeping one morning when repetitive loud taps on his window wake him. Indistinctly he throws a pillow in the direction of the window. Thinking that scared off whatever it was Takeru tries falling back to sleep until it starts up again.</p>
<p>For a few minutes he lays in bed hoping whatever it is will go away on its own. As those few minutes turn into ten Takeru glances at the clock before dragging himself out of bed to see what could be making that ungodly noise. He trudges over to the window and draws the curtain. </p>
<p>In the dim light from a nearby streetlight, Takeru can't see anything close enough to the window to make that kind of noise. Half asleep he lets the curtain go and heads back to bed. </p>
<p>'Tap, Tap, Tap' </p>
<p>Annoyed he turns back to the window but there's still nothing there when he moves the curtain again. He huffs letting the curtain go before deciding to get ready for school. He's up and there would be no point in trying to get a couple of hours in before his alarm goes off. At least he won't hear that noise in the shower.</p>
<p>Or so he hoped. Through out the process of taking a shower, getting dress, and trying to tame his hair Takeru ignores the persistent taping on the small window in the bathroom. Why would they even set a window in there? It's too small and clouded to be useful.</p>
<p>His strange bathroom window tangent aside. Takeru finishes up heading back out into the rest of the small studio. It's not much but for a quick and cheap find it works. Not like he'll be here much longer anyway. </p>
<p>Takeru makes something to eat before grabbing the tablet Kiku lent him. She walked him through its vital functions before he left. So now he spends a decent junk of his free time scrolling through old Link Vrains videos. Despite knowing who Playmaker is, he's still a utter fanboy at heart. Takeru tries hard to keep Yusaku from seeing it that often though. The guy gets uncomfortable around him and Shima whenever they start talking about how cool Playmaker is. </p>
<p>He clicks a link someone posted claiming it was for the initial encounter between him and Playmaker. Then jumps when it flips to a video of angry bird screeching. Takeru shoves the tablet away. He stares at it confused and a little horrified for a couple of minutes until he musters up the ability to close the video. </p>
<p>Every video he tries loading after ends up playing the same angry black bird. </p>
<p>Takeru's going to ask Yusaku later if it's a virus or something. For now though he's going trying not to break the tablet figuring out what it is. He might have cracked the screen already trying to close the video. </p>
<p>Not wanting to sit in silence, he turns on the tv and is instantly met with a loud caw sound. Takeru flicks it off as soon as the image of that aggravated bird pops up. </p>
<p>Unnerved and trying not to jump to conclusions he stares at the blank screen. Takeru's grandfather used to tell him superstitious tales about ghosts. Then he met Flame and shortly after Yusaku. Since then he's learned there are non-supernatural causes for most things. Thinking about it now those two would scuff and inform him it's a coincidence. </p>
<p>He laughs at how ridiculous the circumstance he's in is. Flame followed him around like a ghost trying to get Takeru's attention and now he is being haunted by an extremely angry bird. 
</p>
<p>
Thinking about his partner makes the hole Flame left behind burn. </p>
<p>That's why he doesn't want to stay in Den City anymore. Takeru doesn't want to admit it, but he was jealous that Ai survived the fight against Bowman at first. Then he noticed how much Yusaku missed having the silly AI around even if he tried to hide it. Takeru would catch him glancing at his duel disk for long periods of time with this sad frown. Soon that jealousy simmered back into grief for his partner. Leading him to want to flee the city he and Flame came to. </p>
<p>'Tap, Tap, Tap' </p>
<p>He's moderately glad the annoying noise came back. It broke him out his morose train of thought. </p>
<p>Takeru tries for a third time to see if he can catch whatever it is making that noise. Some part of him bets it's that angry bird. Once he opens the curtain again, there's a resounding thud of something falling. From a few stories up, he could only see the light blue blur disappear down the street. </p>
<p>His curiosity gets the best of him so Takeru throws on shoes and runs out the building, trying to catch up with the blur and whatever it took off with. By some slim chance he manages to spot the blur everytime it speeds around a new corner until he ends up in the plaza by Sol Tech. Under all these lights he somehow loses track of the culprit. </p>
<p>Takeru walks closer to the large screens across the courtyard noting which of Aoi's matches their replaying now. While he gets closer, the lights around him start to feel like they're following him. Or more like ushering him, there's a large spot directed at the ground a few feet to the other side of him. Without skipping a beat, he steps right into and waits. </p>
<p>Minutes pass and nothing happens. Takeru turns back to the screen to watch Aoi take down some unknown stranger hoping to win fame by beating her. </p>
<p>“Caw!” </p>
<p>Suddenly the screen flashes an image of certain smug Ignis before switching immediately to that freakin angry bird. This time Takeru notices the artificial gold color in its iris. </p>
<p>He stumbles back a couple of steps in surprise before digging his heels in and yelling at the screens. “Ai!”</p>
<p>“And Roboppi!” Chimes a voice from a behind him. He spins around to see the two rogue Soltis standing a convenient distance from him. Ai standing there with his arms crossed smirking and Roboppi beaming at the small bird in his hands. </p>
<p>“Consider the early wake up call a farewell present from us. You are planning to leave Den City correct?” Ai says sounding venomous. </p>
<p>“No, I plan on helping Yusaku stop you. What the hell Ai? What could cause you throw Flame and the Ignis sacrifice away like this? Why drag me out here?”he growls watching the taller Soltis twitch at the accusation. Its Roboppi that answers first.</p>
<p>“Why do you plan on leaving Master!” The smaller android says trying to sneer. But Roboppi looks more like a pouting child then anything with his fist curled up around the robotic bird in his and face twisted up angrily. </p>
<p>Ai sighs placing a hand on Roboppi's shoulder before speaking, “We heard you were only sticking around to defeat me. Which isn't going to happen by the way, but my dear minion here worries about Playmaker's wellbeing. Seems it's hard to break some bonds.” That last sounds almost wishful, but Ai continues. </p>
<p>“But I digress. Ai picked up a few things from the story Flame told me about how you two meet initially. You're secretly a big scaredy cat aren't ya Soulburner?”</p>
<p>“What?! Flame wouldn't want any of this Ai” He replies preparing to duel if he has to until looks over at his wrist and realizes he left his duel disk at home. </p>
<p>Ai snickers, “Oh, how you are wrong you are. Flame would have gotten a kick out of what I have planned for you!” </p>
<p>Takeru glances back at the smirk Soltis in time to see him clap his hands a few times. There's some rustling of leaves around the courtyard followed by the sounds of an army of angry birds. He spins around again to see that army of angry birds cawing from various spots in the trees and nearby power lines. </p>
<p>It's the one in Roboppi's hands that flies at him first followed shortly by a swarm of black blurs advancing his way from all directions. </p>
<p>Takeru freezes for a second in horrified awe before stumbling. He tries and fails to begin running a few times before finally getting up. After managing to make his way back to his feet. He dodges the odd bird before bolting. Ai's cackling follows him through the flock while he barrels through the city. </p>
<p>That doesn't stop the swarm tracking him. Takeru trips a few times turning corner trying to get away until he reaches a point where the stupid birds stop diving at him. A quick scan around and he knows he's in front of Yusaku's apartment complex. </p>
<p>“You know there are easier ways to have me to talk to him!” He shouts at flock of birds in an adjacent tree. A few passerby spare him a glance suggesting they think he's crazy and Takeru presumably is from having to deal with Ai this early in the morning! Damn it, Ai is up to something insane, and he's currently stuck in the middle of it. </p>
<p>“Caw!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Yeah, I'm going,” he huffs walking up to Yusaku's apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can see Ai deciding to build an army of bird drones for this kind of purpose. Why not take complete advantage of weird AI abilities to troll people in creative ways? lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playmaker Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaotic neutral Playmaker kidnaps Brave Max and hits on Soulburner. Ai regrets everything. So does everyone else.</p>
<p>This is a gen fic despite Playmaker! lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Mwhahah! Let's see them deal with you my dear Playmaker”</p>
<p>“Stop hugging me.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BREAKING NEWS LINK VRAINS HERO HAS RETURNED </strong>
</p>
<p>“Yuuusakuu look! Look! Playmaker is back! Isn't that great! Look!” Noaki exclaims shoving the tablet at his disinterested classmate. Who could resist watching Playmaker soar triumphantly soar through the skies of Link Vrains? Yusaku apparently. </p>
<p> Noaki thinks the building catching fire wouldn't phase Yusaku at this point. Guy would sleep through the insuring chaos until the emergency crew told him to leave.</p>
<p>That's not going to stop him, though! Homura's in a different class and Noaki needs to spread the news of his heroes return to someone now! Even if it's stone cold Yusaku. </p>
<p>“The chances of that being the real Playmaker and not a fake like the last few times is very low,” Yusaku groans barely audible with his head still tucked into his arms on the table. Does he not sleep at night or something? </p>
<p>“If you went into Link Vrains like I've been telling you too, you would now that's the authentic one,” He replies. Noaki's right! Playmaker is his soulmate after all. Noaki would be able to tell if it was an imposter right away. </p>
<p>Yusaku mumbles something he can't make out right as the final bell for the day rings. </p>
<p>“Well if you ever change your mind about going, I'll show you how to duel and we can have some real fun. It is possible I could even introduce you to Playmaker himself,” he says hoping Yusaku got the hint for the hundredth time but the other teen studies him with that blank yet soul piercing stare of his before gathering his stuff and sauntering out the door without a word. </p>
<p>Why is friends with him again? Noaki thinks wondering whether he should try to catch up with the other teen or not. Because he is the one person wilingl to put up with him most days...even the other guys in duel club aren't as patient or honest with him as Yusaku has been. </p>
<p>Oh, well, he should track down Homura. At least he can appreciate a great duelist when he sees one!</p>
<p>'Ding' </p>
<p>'Brave Max meet me at 93uy948' – Signed Playmaker with a tiny stamp of his avatar at the bottom. </p>
<p>Playmaker wants to meet him! Playmaker wants to meet <em>him</em>! Naturally he does! Brave Max is his partner. That doesn't stop Noaki from squealing in excitement. </p>
<p>Ha! See Yuskau! He told the other teen it as the real Playmaker! Now he needs to figure out those coordinates.</p>
<p>After realizing he was getting nowhere he decides to log in Link Vrains anyway and <br/>
hope for the best. Playmaker will track him down in time.</p>
<p>It's the right assumption to make. While he's wondering around an empty side street, he hears the gruff voice of his hero. </p>
<p>“You're not terribly competent at following instructions are you?” Playmaker declares jumping off the building to his right. </p>
<p>“But that's fine. I don't require the brain just the hollow shell.”</p>
<p>“I'm here to help! Who's the big bad you need me to beat,” he replies ready to help as best he can. What the other man said went in one ear and out the other.</p>
<p>“I have no idea how he puts up with you..,” Playmaker remarks shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Playmaker doesn't like him either. Brave Max has a habit of causing him more problems then knowing him is worth but he sure makes a better hostage then I do,” adds Playmaker's AI. Out pops the purple AI signature to Playmaker. Noaki too caught up in getting to see it up close tries to fondle it and receives a slap from the disgruntled AI. </p>
<p>“Hey keep your filthy hands to yourself!” </p>
<p>“If your done, I'd like to get to ensnaring my hostage now,” Playmaker snaps his fingers. Noaki quickly finds it constricted by a thick dark material binding his upper body. </p>
<p>“You're not Playmaker!” he accuses struggle in vain against whatever is keeping him there. Noaki couldn't even get his log out function to work. </p>
<p>The imposter quirks an eyebrow at him, “Really? I disagree, but what does a simpleton like you know? </p>
<p>Not Playmaker's AI laughs while Noaki is taken off to a area still under construction and throw in a wall. </p>
<p>“Looks like Playmaker is on his way now,” chimes a new voice. Out of a haze of purple pixels comes a elegantly dress man? Soltis? There's a light on his neck and Noaki's not sure if they're an AI or not.</p>
<p>“You know your smaller form looks better. It's less unsightly,” The imposter comments eyeing his campaigning. </p>
<p>“I look spectacular in either form thank you very much!I swear somehow you're meaner than he is,” The AI whines crossing his arms and pouting. </p>
<p>“Why don't we ask him about that then?” On cue another Playmaker along with a puzzled looking Soulburner zoom over the edge of a neighbouring building. </p>
<p>“As might be expected you went with unknown, your creative abilities really do stop at our hair.” How dare this wannabe insult his hero? Is that one the real Playmaker? Noaki's head is starting to hurt from trying to keep up already. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” The newcomer demands as he and Soulburner hit the ground. </p>
<p>“Playmaker. You're idiot over there decided to improve my AI. There are some limitations but otherwise I'm like Pandor. Obsessive creators included,” The Playmaker AI points towards the other AI. </p>
<p>Unknown twitches, “AI!”</p>
<p>Said Ai runs a hand through his hair and shrugs, “What? He's not so bad just a little rough around the edges...kind of like a certain someone.”</p>
<p>“Okay but why take Brave Max,”Soulburner asks pointing at him. Noaki was starting to feel left out, but it's good to know they still remember he's over here!</p>
<p>“I wanted to meet <em>Master</em> and vent frustration over this postering buffoon, why do you let him run around screaming about being our soulmate? I'm all for Ai's absurd plan if means I don't have to deal with idiots like him fawning over me every few minutes. Well except you Soulburner.”Is Playmaker trying to flirt with Soulburner?</p>
<p>Judging by how uncomfort the flame duelist appears to be Noaki is going to guess it is and this whole situation somehow got weirder. </p>
<p>“Hey! You're supposed to be preventing them from getting in the way not hitting on them!”Ai yells stepping closer to the other AI. </p>
<p>Playmaker waves of his concern and stares back at him, “Jealous?”</p>
<p>Ai blanches, “I did not program you like this young man!”</p>
<p>“Yes you did though your coding leaves room for improvement but we're getting off topic. What do you say Soulburner, I give you Brave Max back and we ride some wind? Conceivably go catch Blue Angel's show?”</p>
<p>“I thought you wanted to meet Pla-Unknown?” Soulburner stutters out glancing towards Unknown. </p>
<p>“I do, but why pass up the opportunity? I am basically him, so we can have the real vs fake fight after our date,” Playmaker answers walking closer to the increasingly distressed Soulburner. </p>
<p>“That's it! We're leaving!”But Playmaker side steps Ai's attempt to grab him. </p>
<p>“No I'm going with them for awhile,” The AI says disappearing into a green haze. A few moments later Soulburner's duel disk beeps. </p>
<p>“Unnamed's coding skills need work too.” </p>
<p>“Teenagers!” Ai Shrieks tossing his hand up in defeat. “You win this round <em>Yusaku</em>!” Like that It vanishes into shades of purple. </p>
<p>“Yusaku?” Noaki asks and the two heroes groan. </p>
<p><br/>
A few days later</p>
<p>“So what's it like having Playmaker around?” Kusanagi asks offering him a warm cup of coffee. </p>
<p>“It's like I'm in alternate universe. First the birds now a snarky version of my best friend is hitting on my avatar,” Takeru replies sinking deeper into his chair. </p>
<p>“There, there buddy we'll figure this out eventually," Kusanagi replies patting him on the shoulder trying to reassure him.</p>
<p>"How are things with Shima?"</p>
<p>"Oh he's looking for the Yusaku, Ai hinted at. Ours is too frigid to be the great Playmaker."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just an excuse for me to write something where Playmaker is his own character. It was either this or he started messing around post cannon and freaks everyone out.<br/>Ai this not how you manage your minions...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PoltergAist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1. There's a dancing Ignis on the screen<br/>2. No one else could or would access his electronics like this not even his other personal stalkers<br/>3. Ai is ridiculous enough to pretend to be a ghost</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't given up on this...I just got caught up in things. Mostly I'm caught on how to handle Ryoken but eh HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! </p>
<p>Week 5 (October 25th to October 31st): All Hallow’s Eve<br/>Happy Halloween! The theme is anything Halloween- show us the best of the ~spooky~ season!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusaku really should have seen something like this coming. Especially after everything else Ai's been up to lately. Stealing gallons of soups, creating an army of electronic birds, and worse of all letting Playmaker loose on humanity...mostly on Soulburner. Who would have thought his avatar would be such a creep? Poor Takeru won't even look at a screen in fear of seeing him in there.</p>
<p>Bizarre as that was, Yusaku found relief in thinking Ai wouldn't do something like that to him. Not after already invading his life for the night a while ago. But no, this is Ai of course he wouldn't leave him alone with just a pleasant memory. No he needed to play the little imp he is for the Halloween season.</p>
<p>It all began with Yusaku surfing around searching for his wayward avatar. He combed through a bunch of conspiracy message boards and found a link that was supposedly a video of Playmaker running through some nobody duelist for kicks. Once he opened it, he immediately regretted it. Up popped a video of Ai's Ignis form dancing around on repeat. The worst part was the song in the background had been kind of catchy. That and it took over his computer faster than the most malicious virus. So for longer than he cares to admit he stared at the dancing idiot dumbfounded before slamming his computer shut.</p>
<p>That did nothing to fix the problem though. When he tried turning it on again the next day it remained stuck replaying the video. Having heard what Ai did Takeru he knew it was only the beginning. Soon enough the assumption is proven right once an electrical phenomenon started happen around him outside of his apartment.</p>
<p>For instance when he and Noaki were still in the duel club room cleaning up. What he thought was a power surge turned out to the AI playing musical electrons. First the lights flickered on and off, then the ceiling fan picked up, then the computer in the corner turned itself on and then Naoki ran screaming out of the room! Yeah, he didn't have a good explanation for that when a teacher came to check on what happened.</p>
<p>A similar thing happened with Takeru a few days later. Only they were working at Cafe Nagi on their own for a shift when the soda machine and computer system started acting up. The other teen still being on edge after what happened to him fled out of the truck before returning with a rock. Yusaku had to keep him from smashing up the truck. Considering the muscle difference between them was difficult. To add insult to injury that stupid started playing on the screens in the truck. Kusanagi is going to murder them all one day...</p>
<p>Fortunately though it seems Ai's insistent on only haunting him so the computers in the truck went back to normal. Unfortunately he wormed his way into Yusaku's phone.</p>
<p>He could live with the weird power surges and bad pranks on the superstitious. He could not live with the soundtrack! Epic movie music to work to fine. Obnoxious pop music in the middle of class not so much. Yusaku’s gotten more than one lecture about interrupting the teacher. As while as plenty of weird from his peers for Ai's strange taste in music. Of course an AI that dresses like a damn vampire would love cheesy 80's pop.</p>
<p>Well at least that was better than the creepy circus music that would start playing when he walked around at night. If the Ignis wanted to scare him he would need to do better.</p>
<p>And by better he means not hiding behind a curtain he didn't own that morning. Yusaku walked into his apartment and zoned in on the out of place piece of fabric. Quickly he snuck over and ripped the curtain down revealing the idiot draped in yet another piece of fabric.</p>
<p>“Eh!- Ah!” Ai shrieked noticing him standing there and then jumped at him. “Boo!”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” Yusaku asked, taking a deep breath in preparation for whatever insane nonsense the other was up to.</p>
<p>“I'm a poltergAist!” He answers by raising the sheet he threw over himself up a bit to show off his usual Soltis appearance.</p>
<p>Yusaku turned around and started for his bed.</p>
<p>“Hey! That was funny!” Ai said grabbing hold of his arm causing the sheet he'd been wearing to fall off. “Oh come one we just wanted to have some holiday fun.”</p>
<p>“We?” Yusaku questioned wondering which of his “minions” were here with Ai.</p>
<p>“Hi!” Roboppi chimed appearing from under his bed.</p>
<p>“So want to come trick or treating with us?” Ai asked. Both of them stared at him with huge puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>“On one condition,” he replied, finding it hard to keep from giving in to the two . Of all the things they could be doing, hanging out with him isn't the worst. And he wouldn't mind spending another night with them.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You have to stop pretending to haunt me!” He said scowling.</p>
<p>Ai's express scrunched up for a second before loosening up, “Alright, I have other things to do anyway.” Those other things likely involve doing something similar to someone else or worse but he can deal with that when it happens.</p>
<p>“Yay!” Roboppi added, hugging Yusaku's side. He's too lenient on these two. Still he leans over and hugs the smaller android back. It's better than having to chase them down and fight them like he thought he would be doing.</p>
<p>Ai picked his sheet up off the floor and the two dragged him out of the apartment without another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna get back to Takeru being sad and breaking into Yusaku's apartment and Kusanagi feeling too old for this stuff-after this since prompts and stuff are done I'm getting back to CoH. Anyway because it's my favorite holiday</p>
<p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*  happy squealing noise * For all the angst i write I love seeing them together as a dysfunctional family.<br/>I've got ideas for drabbles with  Aoi,  Ryoken, and Kusanagi so far. I'd love to think of one for Emma toos<br/><s>Takeru<s></s></s></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>